ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation
Reputation is a system in which your fame and notoriety will be scored, leading to many different effects on the world. One may end up in one of six reputation conditions: Exalted, Friendly , Neutral , Liability , Hostile, and Despised. Exalted * You are well-known throughout the region, whether liked or disliked, you are respected. * You have 75% chance of being recognized while in this region. If recognized, you have advantage on persuasion, intimidation, and deception checks, and a 50% discount in shops/taverns. * Your name is enough to gain access to most higher society events, locations, and/or meetings. * You have extreme difficulty accessing lower society events, locations, and meetings. * Lower Society actively seeks to make your life difficult. * Allies who are of differing morals may betray you Friendly * You are known in most parts of the region, though you have those who dislike you, the majority think you are a positive member of society. * You have a 25% chance of being recognized while in this region. If recognized, you have a 10% discount in shops/taverns. * You have an easier time accessing higher society events, locations, and/or meetings. * You find difficulty accessing lower society events, locations, and/or meetings. * Some groups within lower society seek your misfortune. Neutral * You are known no more than an average traveler, maybe more in smaller areas. * You gain no benefits from being recognized * You may find difficulty accessing higher society events, locations, and/or meetings. * You may find difficulty accessing lower society events, locations, and/or meetings. Liability * You are known in select parts of the region, though for poor deeds. * You have a 10% chance of being recognized, if recognized, you have a 10% increase in prices in shops/taverns. * You find difficulty accessing higher society events, locations, and/or meetings. * You have an easier time accessing lower society events, locations, and/or meetings. * Some Higher society groups seek you misfortune Hostile * You are known in most parts of the region for poor reasons. You may find trouble with the law, and even commonfolk. * You have a 25% chance of being recognized, if recognized, if you're allowed into the establishment, you will pay 50% more in taverns/shops, and have disadvantage on persuasion, intimidation, and deception checks. * You have extreme difficulty accessing higher society events, locations, and/or meetings. * You need only give your name for access to most lower society events, locations, and/or meetings. * Dark forces gravitate towards you, allowing for you to enlist the help of undead, devils/demons, and other malicious peoples. * Higher Society actively seeks your misfortune Despised * You are a name of notorious reputation across the land, with no door open to you, and no town willing to harbor you. You find trouble with the law and commonfolk everywhere you go. * You have a 50% chance of being recognized, if recognized and allowed in, you will pay 100% more in shops/taverns, and have disadvantage on persuasion, intimidation, and deception checks. * You have no access through legal sources to higher society. * You may walk in and out of lower society events, locations, and/or meetings. * Dark forces actively seek your approval, and will do whatever you say; some even worship you. * Allies of differing morals may betray you * All of society seeks your downfall. ''*Note* Not all features of reputation are applicable for more-important npcs!''